Makoto and Gardevoir: Cleaning Up
by thatwordcomboexists
Summary: You know the gist. Man has relations with his busty pocket monster. The usual. Lemons, obviously, so please avoid if you have a citrus allergy.


Part 2 bitches!

* * *

Sun shone through the hotel window. Gardevoir opened her eyes, slowly taking in her surroundings. She found herself naked on the large bed, next to her trainer, Makoto. She smelled the aroma of sex in the room and remembered last night. She smirked as she rolled over, facing Makoto. She gave her sleepy trainer a kiss on the lips, until she had an idea.

She took off the covers, totally exposing Makoto's hot, naked body. She got down by Makoto's legs, positioning her juicy rack over his cock. Makoto, still sleeping, was unaware as Gardevoir wrapped her breasts around his member. She started sliding her voluptuous breasts up and down his shaft. In no time at all, he was rock hard. As her soft skin massaged his member, Makoto began to moan in his sleep. His sexy moans only encouraged Gardevoir. As she titfucked him gently, she lowered her head and licked the tip of his cock. Gardevoir kept up her erotic actions and soon enough, it proved to be too much for Makoto. Waves of pleasure washed through his sleeping body as his member throbbed and spilled his load. The force of his orgasm was enough to awaken him.

"Uhhh, what a dream," Makoto said as he opened his eyes. However, he definitely wasn't dreaming the sight in front of him. Past his torso was his gorgeous Gardevoir with her cum-covered tits resting around his penis. Instantly, blood rushed to his face.

"**Oh good morning, master,"** Gardevoir purred.

"Gardy! Wha-what are you doing?" It was then that he remembered what had happened the night before. He still couldn't believe he had fucked his Gardevoir. It had felt like a dream.

"**I'm just waking you up, master."**

Makoto didn't reply. He was overwhelmed by his cute and sexy Pokémon.

"**Well master, if we plan on doing something today, we had better get washed up. Mmm, that gives me an idea. We should shower together... to save water, you know."**

Makoto finally found his voice. "Alright, Gardevoir. But no trouble, okay?"

"**Of course. I'll go get the water running."**

Gardevoir got off of the bed, gave Makoto a peck on the cheek, and then walked off into the bathroom.

Makoto sat up in bed. He was still blushing fiercely, thinking about his Gardevoir and how magnificent she was. He sat in thought for a few moments, until his attention was drawn elsewhere.

"**Makoto, the shower is ready,"** Gardevoir called sweetly.

Makoto stood up and walked to the bathroom. He was greeted by the sight of a body worthy of a goddess and a sweet aroma that filled the room. His Gardevoir stood nude in the spacious tub as steamy water poured from the shower head. Makoto stood frozen in the doorway.

"**Come on in master. The water's just fine, I promise,"** Gardevoir beckoned.

Makoto shut the door and stepped into the tub, still noticeably flustered. Gardevoir fancied her trainer as hot, but Makoto didn't feel very confident regardless. He stepped to face the corner of the shower, overwhelmed by the erotica. Gardevoir decided to fix this.

She walked over to Makoto. She grabbed his hips and turned him around swiftly. Makoto's timid green pupils looked into her seductive crimson eyes.

"**Is something the matter, master?"** she asked.

"I-well-uhhh," he stammed nervously.

"**You seem nervous master. Are you worried I might do something… like this?"** Gardevoir leaned forward and began to kiss Makoto's neck. All the while, her wet, slippery boobs pressed against his chest. Gardevoir kissed his neck all over and Makoto began to moan. He had just woken up and had already one of the most heavenly days of his life.

Although Makoto was already beyond ecstasy, Gardevoir was far from done. Her kisses worked their way down to his shoulders, then his chest. Gardevoir worked her way down his steamy torso until her lips arrived at his throbbing erection. She placed her lips on his head and swirled her tongue around. Makoto buckled in pleasure. She took another two inches into her mouth and started massaging his remaining length with her delicate hands. As her tongue danced across his head and her hands rhythmically stroked his member, he felt a pleasant sensation build up in his nether region.

"Oh, Gardy!" He moaned a few more times before he came for a second time that morning. His sweet seed filled Gardevoir's mouth. She savoured that taste of it before swallowing as much as she could.

"**Oh master, aren't you delicious. Now, how about we get you washed up,"** Gardevoir cooed delightfully.

She waltzed over to the shelf and grabbed the soap bottle. She poured some on her hands and walked back over to her flustered trainer. She put her soapy hands on his back and began to massage him with her gentle hands. Her hands worked magic on him, not only cleaning him but also relaxing his tense muscles. She flipped him around and went to work on his chest as Makoto melted into her massage. He gazed on his lovely Pokémon and blushed as she delicately worked on cleaning his body. Makoto enjoyed this for what felt like forever until finally, Gardevoir had covered every inch of him in soapy bubbles.

"**Mmmm, did you like that master?"** Gardevoir asked.

"Ohhhhh you bet," Makoto replied dreamily

"**Alright then, do me now."**

"Wha-?"

"**I got you nice and clean, now it's only fair for you to return to favour,"** Gardevoir purred innocently.

Makoto was nervous but figured he owed it to his Pokémon. He put some soap on his hands and walked over to face her back. He tentatively put his hands on her shoulders and began to timidly massage them. Gardevoir found his nervousness to be rather cute.

"**Alright now master, start on my back."**

Makoto moved his hands down. He rubbed them up and down her arched back, spreading soap over her. When he finished cleaning her tender, soft skin, she turned to face him.

"**You know what's next,"** Gardevoir whispered seductively.

Makoto however, stood frozen. He still was overwhelmed by his sexy Gardevoir. She grabbed his wrists and moved his hands towards her breasts. His hands met with her soft skin and he gave them a tentative squeeze, causing Gardevoir to moan.

"**Ohhhh, that's it Makoto."**

Makoto began to feel slightly more confident. He took one slippery breast in each of his soapy hands and started massaging it. He held them in all sorts of positions, squeezed them, squished them together, and spread soap all over them. Gardevoir, glad to be on the receiving end, was in heaven. Eventually, however, he moved down to her well-toned stomach and cleaned that area.

"**Do my legs next master,"** she commanded. With a voice like that, who could say no?

Makoto took his hands down to her ankles. He worked her soapy hands up her shins and got to her thighs. Her thighs were impossibly beautiful and thick. Makoto rubbed his hand up and down Gardevoir's luscious thighs; he couldn't get enough of the feeling. Eventually, with some encouragement from his gorgeous Pokémon, he worked his way up to her hips.

"**Come on master, don't be so shy. You have to get every single inch,"** Gardevoir winked.

Makoto reluctantly took her supple butt into his hands, massaging her cheeks gently. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. After he had thoroughly massaged her dreamy ass, he moved his hands to her upper inner thigh. Gardevoir's anticipation was building. After this, there would be only one area left: her nether regions.

Soon enough, Makoto had finished her thick thighs. Unsure whether or not to proceed, Gardevoir guided his hand to her snatch. Makoto curiously rubbed her juicy lips, causing Gardevoir to blush.

"**Go on, please master,"** she moaned.

Makoto was stepping into unknown territory. Nervously, he stuck a finger in her tight walls. He moved it around, getting a feel for her inner privates. He stuck another finger in and swished it around, earning more moans from Gardevoir. He explored her wet cavern with his fingers, massaging every fold. He couldn't get enough, and neither could Gardevoir. As he grew in confidence, Gardevoir grew in pleasure. Her moans were intoxicating to him as he fingered her tight snatch. Gardevoir was ecstatic as pleasure continued to build.

"**Oh master, you're so goood,"** she moaned hotly. "**I can't- hnnngh- hold out much longer."**

Makoto felt her walls begin to throb. He blushed as Gardevoir came to his pleasuring, coating his fingers in her sweet love juices.

"**Oh master, that was so... refreshing,"** Gardevoir complimented as she caught her breath.

"You're so wonderful, Gardy," Makoto said sweetly. "And you're definitely right— that was refreshing~"

* * *

So that's that. I think I wrote this three or four years ago. Did a few minor edits. Might as well put it out.

Stay real, humans.

-twce


End file.
